finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy (theme)
"Final Fantasy" is a recurring piece of music composed by Nobuo Uematsu in the Final Fantasy series. It has also been called the "Opening Theme" and the "Prologue", due to it being played during the opening sequences. Because of this, along with its recurrence, it is considered to be the series' main theme. The theme first played during the opening of the original Final Fantasy and has since appeared in every game in the main series, except Final Fantasy II and Final Fantasy X. Versions ''Final Fantasy The tune is played at the Cornelia Bridge and during the Credits. Final Fantasy III The tune is played at the Wind Crystal chamber after defeating the Land Turtle in the NES version, and after defeating Djinn in the DS version. Final Fantasy IV The theme has many recurring appearances. First played during the opening cinematic, it plays again during the prophecy of Cecil's destiny. It also plays during the game's end when the party members who do not join Cecil pray to give him and his companions strength for the final battle against Zeromus. In the Advance version's Music Player, the tune is called the "Prologue". In the Nintendo DS version's original soundtrack, the theme appears in the tracks "Opening Movie" and "Epilogue". Final Fantasy V The tune plays at the game's end when Krile is at the Elder Tree. In the Advance version's Music Player the theme is titled "Final Fantasy". Final Fantasy VI The tune is played at the game's end, mixed into the track "Ending Theme". Final Fantasy VII The tune plays during the credits, in the track "Staff Roll" at mark 3:31. Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children An orchestrated version plays during the credits. Final Fantasy VIII The tune appears in the "Ending Theme" of the OST and in the game's ending movie. It was arranged in form of a military march following "Eyes on Me" and it plays during the sequence following the ending FMV in which both credits and a home movie style sequence are displayed. Plays from 6:59 to 10:00. Final Fantasy IX The tune is played during the Prima Vista escape scene and during the credits, right after the theme song "Melodies of Life", and also in the OST at the end of "Melodies of Life". Final Fantasy XI Plays during the final cutscene of the ''A Crystalline Prophecy additional scenario. ''Final Fantasy XII Played during the game's intro movie, and appears in the OST as "FINAL FANTASY ~FFXII Version~". It is also used several times during the sequences where Halim Ondore IV reads from his memoirs. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The tune plays at the opening FMV and at the end of the game. Final Fantasy XIII The theme can be heard briefly during "Prelude to FINAL FANTASY XIII" and "Miracles". Final Fantasy XIV The theme returned yet again in this installment, as part of the "Opening Theme." Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Layle is heard humming the theme while raiding the Tribe Unity ball. An arrangement of the Prologue was heard in an early trailer for ''The Crystal Bearers, though the song did not appear in the final game. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy The tune plays at the ending's final part, a recreation of the Cornelia Bridge scene from the original ''Final Fantasy. In the original soundtrack, it is titled "FINAL FANTASY from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY". ''Final Fantasy: Pray "'Pray'" is a vocal arrangement of the Main Theme from the original featured in the eponymous music album ''Final Fantasy: Pray, performed by Risa Ohki. It is sung in Japanese. Lyrics ''Guitar Solo Final Fantasy Official Best Collection Titled "Opening Theme", it is the first track on the ''Guitar Solo Final Fantasy Official Best Collection album, which consists entirely of solo classical guitar arrangements of tracks from the Final Fantasy main series, performed by Yuji Sekiguchi. ''Chocobo's Crystal Tower'' The NES "Opening Theme" version from the original Final Fantasy plays at the intro of this Facebook game. *